


the sun always shines on tv

by WattStalf



Series: Nonconvember 2020 [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Blackmail, Coercion, F/M, Filming, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Brycen and Rosa have to do whatever they are told, in order to keep their secret.
Relationships: Hachiku | Brycen/Mei | Rosa
Series: Nonconvember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982671
Kudos: 7





	the sun always shines on tv

Their relationship is a secret for a number of reasons, the most important being the age gap. Rosa is only fifteen, so a relationship with Brycen would cause one hell of a scandal from that fact alone. A smaller factor is their position as actors and coworkers, so even if she were legal, there would be an issue of a scandal. They would probably have to get permission to be together at all in that case, but since there is no chance of them being able to go public either way, they keep their relationship entirely secret.

At least, until they are caught by one of the directors. He smirks as he lays the picture down on the meeting table, a completely candid and completely genuine shot of them sharing a kiss, in a room where they thought they were alone.

“I’m sure you knew I was calling you in here about this,” he says. “Now, before you look too panicked, I want you to know that I’m here to work with you. I don’t want to see either of you fired, I don’t want to see either of my stars involved in a scandal. All I need is for the two of you to do something for me, and I can make sure this picture goes away.”

What he asks of them is impossible. What he asks of them is far too much, and Brycen is quick to shut it down, determined to protect Rosa’s dignity, if nothing else. The two of them, though close, have not gone any farther than what can be seen in that picture, and if they’re going to do something like, they’re going to wait until the time is right. Certainly, Brycen is not going to take Rosa’s virginity on camera, so that the director can sell it to some shady associates of his.

“It’s absolutely out of the question,” Brycen says. “I’m not going to make her do something like that. Go ahead and do what you want with me, but leave her out of this.” He is trying to be noble, trying to take the fall entirely, since he’s the adult in the situation.

“I’m sorry, but that’s not an option,” the director replies. “If you want to protect her career, you should just go along with it. Besides, you didn’t even ask her what she thought of the whole thing. What do you say, Rosa?”

“I…I don’t want to,” she says, “but I don’t want Brycen to lose his job either, and…and I don’t want to stop acting, so…” She looks terrified; Brycen wants to assure her that he will be okay no matter what happens, but in this situation, he can’t even assure her of her own security. He feels completely powerless, and the director just grins at them.

“I think that about settles that, don’t you?”

~X~

If this video leaks, then their careers are going to be ruined either way, but the director assures them that his associate is a big fan, and will not only pay top dollar for this exclusive film, but also guard it with his life. All they need to do is borrow a studio one night, and everything is set to go, with some other members of staff promised hefty payment to help without spreading word of this. The only payment that the actors get is the promise that their secret relationship stays secret.

“It’s alright,” Rosa says softly, as Brycen helps her undress in front of the rolling cameras. “We were going to do it eventually. Just do it like you love me, and it’ll come out good.”

“I _do_ love you,” Brycen replies, a sad look in his eyes. “That’s why I don’t want to do it like this.”

Either way, the show must go on. The director gives them some cues, with the two of them making out in the nude, on this set made to look like a bedroom. His hands stay on her shoulders at first, but when the director orders him, Brycen moves his hands down her body, hating how much he loves being able to touch her like this. He never wanted it to be like this, but Rosa is gorgeous, and he loves her so much that he can’t help getting excited when he touches her.

They do a shot where her breasts are in focus, where he gets to grope them and play with her nipples, and when she whimpers for him, the sound is so adorable that he can hardly stand it. Everything about this situation is all wrong, but this is still his Rosa, and that makes it feel right. When they are told to get back on the bed, he does, and he takes his time fingering her, not listening to the director trying to rush him along.

“You’re editing this, aren’t you?” he asks, during a cut. “You can cut this part out. At least let me make her feel good.”

It takes quite a bit, because they have an audience, and because the director keeps stopping to give them direction, but Brycen is determined to get Rosa to relax as much as he can, to make sure that she is nice and wet for him, so that he at least doesn’t hurt her when he fucks her. He has failed her in so many ways, but he can at least make sure that her first time feels as good as it possibly can.

The director must know better than to scold him for going too slow as he pushes inside of her, not wanting to interrupt the scene, even if he would rather the two of them pick things up. He is getting his exclusive film of Rosa losing her virginity, so he should be content with the two of them being as genuine as possible, doing it their way.

Brycen hates how good he feels inside of her, and when he looks down, he sees such a conflicted expression on Rosa’s face that it breaks his heart. He doesn’t want to feel good, and he can tell that she doesn’t either, but they both feel good right now. Everything is all wrong, and this is something that neither of them will ever be able to forget or to escape, but it’s the situation that they have found themselves in, so all they can do is make the most of it.

Slowly, he starts to thrust into her, but he can’t help but pick up the pace as he loses himself in it, the pleasure quickly becoming more than he can bear. He can forget their audience and the cameras and the misery of it all when he feels this good, and he can even forget how terrible that he feels for enjoying it, especially once Rosa starts moaning for him. She knows to moan, to put on a good show as an actress, to make this the best she possibly can, but he knows how she is when she is acting. He knows that at least some of this is genuine, that he is making her feel genuinely good, that he at least hasn’t failed her in that regard.

“I want you to make sure you wait until after she comes to come,” the director told him, just before this got started. “And you don’t pull out until you have, so we can get a good shot of it.” Neither of them have a choice in this; Rosa has the ability to fake it, but Brycen will not be able to fake that part.

Rosa doesn’t fake it, though. He can feel it when she comes, crying out in a way that he knows must be genuine, and that is all it takes to push him over the edge as well. He looks down at her, seeing tears in her eyes, and mouths an apology, one that the camera will not be able to see. And then he pulls out, just like he was told to, so the camera can zoom in on his seed, leaking out of her cunt.

“Great work, that was just perfect!” the director praises them both. He promises to get rid of the picture now, but they have no way of knowing if that is the only copy, and what’s worse, he has this video now as well. They have no way of knowing if this will be the last favor that they have to do for him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
